the_future_is_wildfandomcom-20200215-history
Amazon Grassland
The '''Amazon Grassland' or Amazon Prairie is an ecoregion of northern South America in 5 million AD. It is a vast area of grassland and plains where the Amazon Rainforest, which was heavily depleted by the dry climate of the ice age, once stood. Geography Life is one of the most succesful animals of the Amazon Prairie, eventually spreading into North America.]] s, giant predatory birds.]] , adapted to life on the grasslands by becoming ground-dwellers.]] Small groves and thickets of trees dotting the landscape are all that remains of the once-mighty Amazon Rainforest, and grasses are now the most common plants on the Prairie. Grasses benefit from the regular fires, which clear the ground of competing trees, and can easily replace their burnt leaves with new growth from underground stems. The Amazon Rainforest supported a large diversity of animal species, but when the forest declined, so too did its wildlife, leaving a handful of survivors, as well as outside animals, to repopulate the area. During the early period of the ice age, the Isthmus of Panama was briefly flooded, seperating North and South America, and allowing life on the grasslands to evolve independently. The animals of the Amazon Prarie are adapted for life in the open grasslands, with its lack of shelter, constant threat of fire, and great distances between food sources. The most succesful animals in the area are still the mammals, most notably the rattlebacks, which evolved from pacas, ground-dwelling rodents. The rattlebacks have increased in size and developed a sort of plate armour, making them almost impenetrable. As a group, the rattlebacks are so succesful that they eventually move north into North America, establishing themselves even in the harsh North American Desert. Despite the loss of their habitat, a number of species of monkey survived and became ground-dwellers, including the uakari, which evolved into the babookari. Babookari patrol the grasslands in small troops, searching for food and fishing using complex traps. Although mammals are the most numerous animals on the Amazon Prairie, they are not at the top of the food chain. With the extinction of big carnivores like big cats, their niches have been taken by the birds, and the top predator of the grasslands is the carakiller, a caracara descendant. Gallery FIW 1x4 Amazon Praire.png FIW 1x4 Amazon Praire 2.png FIW 1x4 Amazon Praire smoke.png FIW 1x4 Amazon Praire carakillers.png FIW 1x2 Amazon Praire lake.png Behind the scenes In "Prairies of Amazonia," the Amazon Grassland was filmed at two nature reserves in Argentina, Reserva Natural Rincón de Santa María in Corrientes and Estancia San Lorenzo in Chubut. List of appearances Which is your favourite organism of the ? Babookari Carakiller South American rattleback *The Future Is Wild'' **1x01. Welcome to the Future **1x04. Prairies of Amazonia **1x05. Cold Kansas Desert (cameo) *''The Future Is Wild: A Natural History of the Future'' *''The Future Is Wild'' manga **02. Amazon Grasslands *''The Future Is Wild'' animated series **1x11. Sign of the Time Flyer **1x18. Monkey Brains **1x24. Queen of the Squibbons, Part 1 **1x25. Queen of the Squibbons, Part 2 **1x26. Snowstalker in a Strange Land *''The Future Is Wild: The Living Book'' Notes *The Amazon Grassland is reminiscent of real grasslands in South America such as the Brazilian cerrado, the Argentine pampas, and the Gran Chaco, but with less bush and tree cover. *It may be that Amazonian animals which were already adapted to survive in grassland habitats, such as giant anteaters and bush dogs, survived the loss of the forest and exist on the Amazon Grassland in evolved forms. In other languages References Category:Ecoregions Category:5 million AD Category:Ecoregions of 5 million AD